Rodolphus's Mate
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: It is said that when a werewolf finds their mate, much like a penguin, they mate for life. But what no one ever tells you is that the chosen mate is automatically the Omega. Rodolphus Lestrange has kept his and his partner's, Fenrir Greyback, lifestyle a secret. But sooner or later it will come out. It always does. Omegaverse!AU.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Ghost Hunting: Hogwarts Ghosts assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Haunting Decorations, Pumpkin Toss, and Galleons Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Ghost Hunting: Hogwarts Ghosts assignment: Task 2 Helena Ravenclaw (prompt) Write about long kept secret.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Hermione's Beaded Handbag, Invisibility Cloak (prompt) Write about hiding.**

**Haunting Decoractions: Statue Decorations, Ghost Statue (word) disgusting**

**Pumpkin Toss: Extra Large Pumpkin (character) Fenrir Greyback**

**Galleons Club: (restriction) only male characters.**

**Warnings for Omegaverse!AU, cheating on a spouse, and out of character of Rodolphus, Bellatrix, and Lily. Will eventually become a multi-chapter story. Word count is 972. I hope you enjoy Rodolphus's Mate.**

Rodolphus Lestrange starred in open mouth horror as the door handle of the master bedroom began to turn. Looking over his shoulder at the sleeping form of his werewolf lover he wanted to internally scream his head off. But instead he settled for reaching over and shaking the man's bare shoulder to wake him.

"Get up," he hissed as the handle began to turn again. He was pretty sure that the locking spell he'd put upon the door wouldn't hold up much longer. "Get up now, Fen. We're going to be caught in the act."

Fenrir yawned and stretched looking every inch the lazy cat that could care less if he was caught or not. A fact that he'd stated more than once to Rodolphus out loud. A fact that anger Rodolphus to all means possible.

"You know I don't care if your pretty little wife walks in on us, Roddy." The dark-haired lycan trailed his hand down Rodolphus's chest, making the other man curse as his body reacted to the touch. "What are you afraid of?"

Rodolphus laughed standing up tugging on a pair of pants quickly lest Fenrir see the reaction he'd elicited from just that one touch. He turned back to Fenrir as he pulled on his shirt.

"You know what has been said of Purebloods, don't you, Fen?" he asked as he watched the man sit up revealing far too much skin than Rodolphus wanted to see right now. Memories of feeling that flesh pressed against his own moments ago.

"That's what your afraid of," Fenrir said laughter clear on his voice. "We werewolves don't have such fears. We find someone we want to mate with and we just go for it. No matter what sex our partner is."

"It's not that easy for a…."

"A Pureblood?" Fenrir regarded Rodolphus with a mixture of lust and disgust on his face. "How long have been keeping this secret, my pet?" He pulled Rodolphus back down onto the bed. Onto his lap. "Do you not enjoy our meetings?"

Rodolphus had to admit to himself that he had enjoyed their meetings since they first began. But he'd never considered himself Fenrir's mate. He'd only consider what they were doing to be two men getting their jollies and going their separate ways.

"Do you not enjoy what I do to you, Roddy?" Fenrir said possessively marking the other man, who cursed when he realized what was happening.

"God damn it, Fenrir," Rodolphus screamed. "I told you don't leave any…"

The door handle stopped turning and voice called from the other side. A voice he wished wouldn't have been the one to call. The voice of his little brother Rabastan. It would have been one thing if it was Bellatrix. Bellatrix would have understood the secret because she was carrying one of her own. But Rabastan would look at this as a betrayal of their upbringing. Would look at him like he's disgusting.

"Are you alright, Rodolphus?" Rabastan called trying to turn the handle of the door again. "I can't open the door."

"Everything's fine here," Rodolphus called almost choking on a moan as Fenrir's hand crept ever lower on his stomach now. "I'll talk to you in a minute, Rab."

"Alright," Rabstan said and the sound of his retreating feet met Rodolphus's ear like an answer to prayer. He couldn't handle Rabastan's hatred once he learned the secret that Rodolphus had been keeping since his fourth year at Hogwarts.

Fenrir smirked into the mirror which annoyed Rodolphus more than anything. Rodolphus knew what was coming before the first moan left Fenrir's mouth. Loud and obnoxious as though the older man was trying to gain everyone in the house's attention to them.

"What are you doing?" Rodolphus whisper yelled at his lover. "Do you what will happen if they find out? Do know what will happen to me?"

"I don't care, luv. It's time they know about us. We're not some dirty little secret to swept under the rug until you want something from me."

The door handle started to turn again and Rodolphus prayed it was Rabastan again. That would be more than he could handle right now. The door handle started jiggle a bit followed by a female voice cursing. Another female voice giggled along with the string of curses. The sound of a complicated unlocking spell was heard and the door opened.

Rodolphus's eyes widened once again in pure and abject terror as his deepest darkest secret was found out by none other than his wife and her lover, Lily Evans.

"It's not what it…" Rodolphus began before being cut off by Bellatrix.

"You aren't shagging Fenrir Greyback in our bed, Rodolphus?" Bellatrix crooned as she motioned for Lily to exit the room. "It sure seems like it is what it looks like." She flounced over to the dresser that belonged to her. "I don't mind your dirty little secret, if you don't mind mine." She pulled out something that Rodolphus couldn't see and walked back towards the door. "You can keep the room. We'll find our own." She went to close the door behind her, turning with a wicked smirk as she did. "Enjoy yourselves, and Fenrir don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Rodolphus sighed in relief as his wife's retreating footsteps were heard going down the hall. He knew that she would keep his secret so long as he kept hers and that made him happy.

"Now where were we, pet?" Fenrir said seductively pulling Rodolphus's lips to his own. "I believe it something like this."

Rodolphus murmured a quick silencing spell over the room before anyone else discovered his secret tonight. Pleasure and pain awaited him and he expected nothing else. Nor did he care. Their secret was safe for now and that was all that counted.

**I hope you all enjoyed Rodolphus's Mate.**


End file.
